1. Field
At least one example embodiment may relate generally to methods for calculating assistance torques. At least one example embodiment may relate generally to apparatuses for calculating assistance torques. At least one example embodiment may relate generally to methods for calculating assistance torques provided by walking assistance apparatuses. At least one example embodiment may relate generally to apparatuses for calculating assistance torques provided by walking assistance apparatuses.
2. Description of Related Art
With the onset of rapidly aging societies, many people may experience inconvenience and/or pain from joint problems. Thus, there may be growing interest in walking assistance apparatuses that may enable the elderly and/or patients having joint problems to walk with less effort. Furthermore, walking assistance apparatuses for intensifying muscular strength of human bodies may be useful for military purposes.
The users may wear the walking assistance apparatuses over the users' clothing.
Although some example embodiments will be described with relation to walking assistance methods and walking assistance apparatuses for humans, those skilled in the art will appreciate that some example embodiments may be applied to other types of methods, apparatuses, and systems, such as motion assistance methods and motion assistance apparatuses for animals, or more general purpose systems.